


Stop, Baby Don't Leave

by blingblingjonghyunbby, cats_ey3



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, love these boys :(, poor johntao, sad ;(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingjonghyunbby/pseuds/blingblingjonghyunbby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_ey3/pseuds/cats_ey3
Summary: The real story of how tao left sm





	Stop, Baby Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cats_ey3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_ey3/gifts).



"Tao please!" Johnny grabbed Zitao's hand, the Chinese boy half out the door to the dorm he'd thrown open.

"Johnny, I have to do this."

"But.. but what about us??" tao looked down, tears filling his eyes for the third time that day, avoiding eye contact with the American boy. "If you leave sm I'll never see you again."

"This isn't about us."

"Do I mean nothing to you???"

"Of course, you do, I just-"

"Then prove it."

Johnny didn't know what to say; his eyes were wide, and his mouth was slightly agape in disbelief. he wasn't opposed; actually, he was jumping at the idea and request, but the only thing he could muster was a meek nod in response.

Closing the gap between them, Tao met their lips together softly, so lightly it was barely even a kiss. Johnny made a tiny contented hum, letting his eyes slide shut. Tao ran his hand down from Johnny's shoulder, trailing it down his chest and then up his neck, finally resting underneath the younger boy's jaw, cocking his head up into the kiss. Johnny tipped his head to the side, pulling Tao's torso closer and kissing him harder, making Tao sigh deeply, his other hand the following suit to cup Johnny's face.

The door slammed shut behind them as tao pressed johnny's body against it, trailing kisses up his neck, his hands tracing against his side. johnny moaned softly, letting out sharp gasps as tao's kisses became more persistent.

"Tao please, someone will hear us.."

"Let them"

"Tao, you know the rules..."

Tao pushed himself away, his hands going to Johnny's cheeks, holding him.

"come with me Johnny"

Johnny's eyes widened. "are you insane??? I haven't even debuted-"

"It doesn't matter. nothing matters as long as we're together."

Johnny eyes landed on the pile of stale cornflakes in the corner of the room that was his only meal of the day. "..you're right. as long as we're together."

Tao's eyes searched Johnny's for the full acceptance of his idea, but instead, he watched the love of his life shake his head slowly and drop his gaze.

"I'm sorry Tao, I can't do that to the others"

Tao felt himself get frustrated at Johnny's mournful words,

"What do you mean the others? I thought you cared about me, Johnny!"

"I do Tao. I really do. But..."

Johnny lingered, not finished. 

But Tao didn't care. His heart was already breaking. 

"But what about Mark and-and Ten,"

Tears were forming in Johnny's eyes as he tried to get through to the boy standing in front of him,

"And Taeyong-Tao...Tao you know I can't just leave them here,"

Tao turned his back to Johnny, his fists clenched. "you're a liar."

"Tao please"

"You don't give a shit about me. You never did."

"Tao please don't be like this, I love you-"

"Bullshit. I'm leaving Johnny." he went back to the door forcing it open, not once looking at Johnny who was breaking before him. "Go cry to Mark and Ten and fucking Taeyong when I'm gone."

"Tao" Johnny called out softly, "T-tao. Please...please don't go,"

Tao's hand held tightly onto the door's knob as he stared past the doorway,

"I don't love you, Johnny,"

Tao spat out as he walked right out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Left behind, a broken Johnny stood, frozen in place. 

A loud sob broke the silence. 

More and more followed as Johnny closed his eyes and dug his fingers into his head, convinced nothing could hurt him more than Huang Zitao did

"and that, my friend," Mark Lee's pre-pubescent ass hole voice came from the shadows, the boy himself, clad in a shirt with the phrase 'puff puff pass' eloquently stitched onto the fabric alongside a snapback bearing the same slogan, walking to Johnny's side and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is a long ass ride."

**Author's Note:**

> yep this was written before johnny debuted


End file.
